Erecting a sturdy removable pole, such as a flagpole, can be cumbersome, expensive or even dangerous in some situations. First, removable poles can be unstable and a ladder or the like may be required for assembly purposes depending on the intended elevation of the pole. A permanently mounted pole is an option, but in situations where the pole must be frequently removed a permanently mounted pole is not practical. Second, removable poles must either be secured at two locations, i.e., the ends of the pole and/or middle span, or in the alternative, the removable pole must be sturdy enough to stand from a single point connection of some type. A sturdy single point connection type pole is heavy, costly and time consuming to put up and take down. The pole supported at two locations usually requires that the pole be clamped and unclamped every time it is assembled.
Hence from the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need to be able to erect and remove a pole, such as a flagpole, without using a ladder and the like, and without using clamps and the like.